


Icarus

by ZipZap3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipZap3/pseuds/ZipZap3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knows she loves Lexa, so she knows she needs her for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> this is Clexa, with a little bit of a side story. Hopefully I'll add to it.

Icarus.

Clarke woke with the word ringing in her ears. It echoed around her mind, in and out of her brain, relentlessly. She tried to give the word meaning, but somehow, whatever it meant slipped from her memory. Soon after she’d prepared a breakfast of berries and the odd bread the Woods Clan made, Lexa made an appearance. The tent flap flew open loudly, letting in a cold gust of wind, and the Grounder Commander stood. No war paint adorned her face, and no weapons save a small knife were strapped to her body. Clarke couldn’t see the usual armor covering the thick black leather clothes on her body, either.

“I see you come in peace.” Clarke noted. Although the Grounder rarely paid her a visit, it seemed normal to see her in the tent Clarke called home. 

Raking a hand through her long hair, Lexa eyed Clarke with a certain intensity. "Yes," She spoke. "I wanted to invite you to the Solstice Feast this evening. Although my people dislike yours, I've decided to request the attendance of the few, ah, better respected members."

"You make it sound like we're an exclusive club." 

"Hmmm," The Grounder woman moved to stand closer to Clarke. "Maybe you are." Before she could respond, Lexa had swept out from the tent, leaving Clarke breathless. 

"I-I'll be there..." Clarke mumbled. She gripped the small wooden table hard, her knuckles turning white. In. Out. In. Out. She instructed herself. A cold breeze permeated the thick fabric of the tent and sent a harsh shiver down her spine. It did little to cool the flush in her cheeks. 

Later, at the Solstice Feast, Clarke gorged herself in rich seasoned meats and fresh vegetables. Seated next to Lexa, the Sky Princess ate in silence and only spoke when spoken to. Few of the Grounders acknowledged her, despite being co-lead by her. At one of the tables, Raven laughed loudly with a Grounder man and Indra and Octavia stood side by side. 

In an ideal world, the Feast was perfect, but Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach sitting next to the Commander and the rowdy Grounders unnerved her. 

She sweat in the heat, feeling her shirt stick to her body. "Excuse me," She said and got up to leave. Outside the tent, cool air lessened the heat induced flush on her cheeks. The silence calmed her and she found herself walking towards the tree line, until the heavy flap of the tent opening stopped her in her tracks. 

"Where were you going?" Lexa called out. She said were as if she had stopped Clarke from going completely, instead of proposing she join her. 

Clarke felt her heart beating uncontrollably. Using all her effort, she spoke coherently. "I was just getting some air." 

"You shouldn't be so close to the trees. My archers are under orders to shoot whoever comes through." Lexa's voice wobbled at the word shoot. Clarke turned away from the woods and approached the Grounder woman. Their breaths came out in rasps, small clouds of condensation floating in front of them. A surge of courage welled in the blonde princess's chest and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against the Commander's. She expected her to shy away, but instead she slid her tongue between her lips and put her arms around her waist. 

Their kiss became faster, hotter and Clarke could feel herself losing it. She pushed Lexa back, until they reached the door of another tent; Clarke's tent. In the newfound privacy, Lexa pulled Clarke's shirt over her head and moved onto her own. She pushed her down onto the fur covered bed and finished undressing her. Clarke could feel the Commander placing kisses further down her abdomen, before stopping at the spot. 

"Do it," Clarke said, before feeling so many emotions at once, she could only scream.


End file.
